


Hiring a stripper is only bad if one of you isn't into it

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drug Use, Getting high, Kallurance - Freeform, Lapdance, M/M, No Sex, Shotgunning, Smoking, Weed, just sexual situations, stripper lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Keith and Allura have been dating for almost three years. They have fun with friends, family, and each other, but as much fun as hanging out issometimes you want someone you can play around with in a bit more sexual scene





	Hiring a stripper is only bad if one of you isn't into it

"We're gonna take really good care of you~" Keith purred, exhaling into Lance's face and rolling his hips to tease him. "We'll make it fun for you, I promise. I'm sure you're sick of all those disgusting old men who hire you." He took another drag from the joint before passing it to his girlfriend.

Lance blushed softly. "Um... yeah, actu-" He coughed from the smoke. He'd never done this before and his head was beginning to spin. "Am I supposed to feel this lightheaded? What's even in that stuff?"

"He needs something to eat." Allura looked pointedly at her boyfriend. "It's pretty heavy, sorry. We should've started with something lighter, but none of that shit does it for us anymore."

"It's fine." Lance smiled. "I can handle it, I just wanted to make sure I'm not like... having an allergic reaction or something. I don't know." He shrugged and accepted the cookies Keith had brought back for him.

"He's so pretty~" Keith went back to sitting in Lance's lap, kissing from his neck down to his stomach before licking his way back up.

Allura rolled her eyes. "God, you're so gay Keith. Here-" He put the joint to Lance's lips. "Suck."

Lance did so obediently. 

"Now blow."

Lance let the smoke flow from his lips, coughing again as his eyes started to water. It was far too strong, whatever it was. Stars began to dance in the corners of his vision.

"I think he's just about losing it." Keith muttered, taking back the joint. "Go easy on him, Allura, would you?" He muttered, bending over to run his tongue across Lance's hipbone. Exhaling smoke up at him.

Allura chuckled. "Like you haven't been teasing him all night." She rolled her eyes and leaned over to give Lance a kiss. "But don't worry, this is gonna be fun." She grabbed the joint back, frowning as it was reaching it's end.

"Pity." Keith smirked, ignoring her unhappy frown as he took Lance's cock into his mouth and began to suck.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is corset/cock worship with some more lams! (Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens for you non-Hamilton fans)


End file.
